Possible Side Effects Include Insomnia
by Songstone
Summary: Young Itachi knew that the shadow he was seeing at night wasn't in his mind. And as the days go by, the shadow stays longer and gets closer to his bed. Is he dreaming, or is there actual danger in his future? And why is his father always in his room?


**Possible Side Effects Include Insomnia**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: WOW. Would you just take a look at that title? Nice. Really. XD Anyway, this is a story that I've wanted to write since ever. And...well, it gets a bit dark. So I hope I pull it off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Shadow over my bed**

The small bundle beneath the sheets tossed and turned in the bed restlessly, unable to find sleep. It was a clear, cloudless night and the whole house was silent. It seemed like a perfect night for rest without any disturbances, and yet the small heap could not get comfortable.

Eventually, a groggy Uchiha Itachi rubbed at his eyes and sat upright in his bed, glancing around the small room. He saw nothing but darkness at first, but once his dark eyes were adjusted, he was able to make out the shape of his dresser against the opposite wall and the toy box that lay just off to the other side of the bedside table. He snuck a glance at the clock and counted up the numbers, finding it nearly twelve in the morning.

The five-year-old grumbled something and slipped his legs off of the edge of the bed. He stood up slowly, yawning as he did so. He had to use the bathroom. Maybe that was what was keeping him awake so late.

Being as quiet as he could be, Itachi slowly padded over to the door and pushed it open silently, careful of the squeaky hinges. Once there was enough space for him to squeeze out of, he made his way down the hall and cautiously opened the bathroom door in the same manor. Once inside of the small space, Itachi made use of the facilities and cleaned his hands before he slowly peeked out of the bathroom door.

The child looked both ways down the hall and upon seeing that they were clear, scurried out of the restroom, flipping the lightswitch down as he did so.

Itachi made it back to his room without problem and turned after he had silently shut the door behind himself. However, he froze in place when his eyes caught sight of something misplaced. Or rather, something that didn't belong there in the first place.

There was a window just over Itachi's bed in the corner of the room. Another window stood directly besides it. The window over the bed was being blocked by something large, keeping the moonlight from shining in onto his pillow. The other window still gave off a faint glimmer of the same etheral light, which helped Itachi make out what was in his room.

"Daddy?"

What was his father doing in his room this late at night? He stopped walking once he had reached the foot of the bed and was staring up at the man.

The looming shadow now identified as Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father, turned slowly to glance down at his son. "Itachi." He greeted in a whisper. "Get back in bed." He said, pointing to the piece of furniture. "It's late. What are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom." Itachi said, wondering why he was being scolded. He crawled up onto his bed and slipped beneath the sheets swiftly, bundling himself up. "Why are you in here anyway?" He couldn't help but ask.

His father made sure that the boy was in his bed properly before he reached down and pet him on the head affectionately. "I went to get a glass of water and saw your door open. I wanted to make sure that you weren't sleepwalking again."

Itachi had the strange habit of getting up in the middle of the night to wander around blindly. His mother said it was because he was so involved in whatever dream he was having that he simply felt in necessary to get up and join in the action.

He had never done any harm to himself, but it was always a concern of his parent's that he might one day fall down the flight of stairs that rested not too far away from his bedroom.

Having given his reason to Itachi, Fugaku turned around and headed for the door to go back to his own bedroom and join his wife in bed. "Good night Itachi." He said as he shut the door on his son.

"G'night." The child muttered as he yawned against the fabric of his pillow. He was already exhausted. Falling asleep now should be no problem. All he needed to worry about was the sleepwalking, which it seemed wouldn't happen that night.

When Itachi fell asleep, it was a dreamless slumber that he was greeted with. Great. No dreams meant no urge to wander around. Or at least that was what he thought before he woke up standing in front of the bathroom sink, toothbrush in hand and ready to use.

**Songstone: Woot. First chapter down in a matter of minutes. XD Anyway, this is AU, just so you all know. Don't want anyone telling me ninja's in training don't sleepwalk. XD Though it would be hillarious and you know it! Hrm. So, please tell me what you thought and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Trust me, it gets better than this. XD**


End file.
